


Drabbleon Age

by donutmaster



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutmaster/pseuds/donutmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that will sort of follow on from each other. Anders/Hawke orientated</p><p>EDIT : Yeah I've not updated this in a while, college and shit and then other fanfictions. I will get to it when I get inspiration again and can be bothered to go find the other chapters I did write but never edited properly and uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbleon Age

Hawke covered her face with a pillow and let out a cry of frustration. This was not okay, she needed to sleep, _needed to._ But yet again, that damned cat was outside, meowing as loudly as it could… It had been there every night, couldn’t it just move on? Find someone else to keep awake until they passed out from exhaustion? It was hard enough some days for her to deal with the fights she got into trying to sort out trouble in the city… but having to do it with a lack of sleep too?

She sighed, throwing the covers off and getting to her feet. Shivering a little she grabbed a nightgown and pulled it on over her nightclothes before looking out the window to try and find out where the blasted thing was hiding…

Ah of course. It was sat up on the eaves of the house, just out of her reach. The little monster _would_ be up there.

Despite her conscience telling her this was an awful idea, Hawke found herself out on the windowsill now, her fingers stretched up to the edge of the roof as she made kissing noises and tried to coax the kitten over - the odd swear word could be heard under her breath every few moments as she swayed a little or thought she might fall… or as she was cursing the cat for being so awkward.

  
“Come here you blasted cat!” she finally hissed, taking a tiny step further to try and get close - next thing she knew it had padded over and jumped off onto her head.  
“I suppose that’s better than no-OOOOOOOOH MAKERS BREATH!” she cried out as she nearly fell, clinging to the edge of the window frame and starting to pull herself back to the opening, hoping she hadn’t disturbed anyone else.  
  
“Now will you be quiet?” she asked as the kitten sat on her bed, staring up at her with big curious eyes. She sighed a little, not feeling half as annoyed at the small creature as she had done before...  
“I don’t have any food for you… and poor mother is allergic to cats - or so she says, it might just be a ploy to stop me having any pets to get fur everywhere,” she said with a small laugh before realising what she could actually do with this cat. A small smile spread over her lips and she walked over to her dresser...  
  
*

  
Anders frowned a little when he heard the door to his clinic creak open… it was the early hours of the morning and he’d been lying awake in the darkness for some time now, unable to get a wink of sleep - afraid of the nightmares that came with closing his eyes.   
He wondered who it might be that had come in so early and carefully reached down to grab his staff, along with a dagger he kept under his bed. It wouldn’t be unusual for Templars to come take an apostate during the night but - he’d stayed out of their way for this long, he couldn’t see himself having slipped up or anyone give him away.

He heard the gentle sound of feet crossing the room quietly, not quiet enough though. He slid from his cot and got to his feet, squinting in the darkness though he knew he would be unable to see anything… the intruder pulled out a match and lit a lantern on the wall - he still could not see who it was but now that the room was a little brighter he moved across it swiftly while their back was still turned so he was in the darkest corner, closer to the exit if he need make a hasty escape.  
“Who are you?” he demanded, raising his staff and preparing to freeze them where they stood if it were someone unfriendly.

The figure tensed a little before immediately relaxing and as she turned Ander’s saw the gentle features and expression of Hawke lit up by the lamp she now held.  
“It’s not like you to hide in dark corners Anders, were you perhaps expecting someone else?” she asked in her softest of voices - one she reserved for close friends and scared children usually.  
  
“It’s not like you to come in without announcing your presence,” Anders replied, lowering his staff and his guard although he was still unsure as to why she had chosen this hour to grace him with her presence.  
  
“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you,” she said softly, taking a splint and setting it alight with the lantern before going around and lighting two more in the room.  
  
“Why are you even here in the first place?” he asked, his eyes drawn to her no matter how many times he tried to look away, he stole a quick glance over her figure as she lit the last lantern and blew the splint out, hoping she hadn’t noticed as he quickly turned his gaze back up to meet hers.  
  
Hawke chuckled a little, “I have a present for you,” she said, “I’m surprised he’s stayed this quiet- oh!” the woman laughed a little as she looked in her bag.  
“He’s finally sleeping…” she murmured, reaching in and rubbing the small creatures head gently before picking him up.  
“He’s been sat meowing outside my window for the past few nights and wouldn’t shut up or go away or go to sleep,” she said softly, smiling as the kitten’s eyes flickered open and glanced around sleepily.  
  
“And you thought I’d like him,” Anders said, trying to hide his delight as his heart melted and he moved across the room to take the kitten from her.  
  
“Yes, you always talk so fondly of Ser Pounce-a-lot, I thought you might like a new cat to keep  you company. Especially since you insist on staying down here in Dark Town,” she said, her gaze stealing towards him for a second as he took the cat before she looked instead at the small furry creature again. Always so careful of Anders… he was so confusing to her.

  
“He’s lovely,” Anders whispered as he held the cat in his arms, “thank you Hawke… really…” he murmured, starting to trail off, unsure what else to say as he looked over at her. Hawke gently moved her hand to stroke the cat's head, looking Anders in the eye now, very deliberately holding his gaze.

  
“It’s not a problem Anders, you’re welcome, you’ve been a good friend to me since we first met and I only wanted to return the favour,” she said in a kind voice, her hand moving from the kitten’s head to rest on top of Anders’ - she noticed a shiver go through him and smiled a little more, her eyes glinting in the lamplight.  
  
“I should probably go,” she said softly, “It’s late and someone might worry if I’m gone from my bed in the morning - I didn’t bother to leave any note.”  
  
Anders nearly begged her to stay, but held his tongue quickly, that would be an awful idea.  
“Are you sure?” he chose to ask instead in a weak voice, “I’ve not even come up with a name for him yet,” he mumbled, “you can help me choose.”

  
Hawke laughed a little in amusement, moving a little closer, her hand still over Anders’  before she looked down at the little kitten; she knew he wanted her to stay… both of them knew she wanted to stay but Anders would never willingly admit it. Granted he’d never been so forward as to actually come up with a reason for her not to leave, he normally stayed quiet in her presence. No matter how many times they made eyes at each other or flirted he’d always change the topic, always turn her away. She wanted nothing more some days than to push him up against a wall and _kiss_ some sense into him.   
“Why not name him ginger, it suits him, his fur being that colour and all,” she whispered, her hand moving back to the kitten’s head as it mewled quietly.  
“If you need kitten food or a bed for him or anything, let me know Anders,” she said softly after a moment before pulling back.

  
“I suppose you’re going now then?” he whispered softly.  
  
“I don’t have to be going now,” she replied, not wanting to press anything but at the same time she had a secret desire to see him get down on his knees and beg her to stay.

“No… no Hawke, don’t stay on my behalf or anything I… you need to get home… to your estate…” he whispered, looking away from her and even turning her shoulder away from her as he turned his attention to the kitten.

“Okay,” she said after her eyes lingered on him for a moment, “As you wish.”

 

*

Hawke spent the journey home cursing Anders, someone tried to jump her but she just had to smack them in the face and glare at them to send them running back where they came from. She’d never known someone so infuriating.

  
Every time they took a step forward Ander’s then proceeded to take them two steps back. She never wanted to press him - despite how strong he could be in the face of many things she knew he wasn’t strong - no that wasn’t it. That he didn’t think he was strong enough for something like this. They’d flirted and passed words back and forth more than a little over the last few years and it was so infuriating that he would push her away or try to. She’d given up trying to make any move when he couldn’t even take many of her words. All she had to say was that she cared for him and the man would begin to beg her to stay away, beg her not to let him hurt her. And it broke her heart every time she saw him as he said that… knowing how much it was hurting him. So she left it. She went back to just giving him flirtatious looks and comments every now and then. It seemed to be all that he could handle and in light of how he reacted if it were more… she just couldn’t take being rejected by him.

When she got back into the house she almost smashed one of her mother’s precious vase’s in frustration, but managed to hold back, instead kicking at the curled edge of a rug.  
  
*

Anders lay with the kitten on his chest, trying to get back to sleep, but instead all he could think about was the way that Hawke had looked at him before she left… He should’ve said something - anything to make her stay longer. He should have asked her to stay. Told her how he felt. But every time he even considered either Justice would scold him and disapprove or he would mess it up himself and say something stupid… he’d get scared… What was wrong with him? They’d known each other three years now and he’d fallen for her when they first met but - he still couldn’t admit how he felt.

 **  
** They could never be together… Even he knew that… They both must know that…


End file.
